Another Lifetime
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: One-Shot of reader with amnesia meeting Loki and her daughter after years of being apart. Loki/OC


I stood motionless. The cloudy sky provided a solemn mood. He stood before me with a toddler in tow. Her little legs moving fast to keep up with her father. He had to be her father. She had his eyes and smile. Her gaze was on me and her smile was pleasant. His gaze was upon me with worry and hope.

"Y/N. This is our daughter, Iliana."

I nervously looked between the two. The little girl raised her free hand to me and repeatedly mumbled a single syllable,

 _"Ma"_

The adorable little thing looked then at Loki and said another single syllable,

 _"Da"_

But when her eyes came back to me, I crumbled before her. Falling to my knees I held my daughter in my arms. She may have Loki's smile and eyes, but she has my face. The memories came flooding back and it seemed like another lifetime.

 _I had just given birth only a few months ago. Loki has since hardly removed himself from my or Iliana's side. Everything was so joyous for our family. I was Loki's saving grace when he became king during Thor's banishment. I saved him from himself and helped him accept his identity. In time, Thor had proven himself worthy of his powers once more and was able to return home as Loki saw to it. He followed through his actions as father had wished and the kingdom loved him for it. With Thor's return, the people divided. Half wished for Thor to be king simply because he looked more like the Allfather. The other half wanted Loki to remain on the throne because he kept peace. He even worked out another truce with Laufey. When Thor declined the invitation to ascend the throne, all should have been well. But those who opposed Loki to matters into their own hands._ _They stormed the castle during the night and there was hardly any time to react. They stormed through the halls and Loki left me to get our baby while he fought them off. I got my baby girl into my arms and was on my way to find Loki when I was ambushed. My little girl started crying in my arms. In their eyes I only saw hatred. I was a good queen to them, but people gad began to question Loki's parentage. We had never made it public but those who oppose Loki came up with vicious excuses. The men that surrounded me, looked upon my little girl with expectations of seeing a monster. But she looked just as Asgardian as me and i was thankful for that. It is what most likely saved her life then. The men did not however give me the same mercy. They took my girl from my arms and beat me to the ground. I fought and took down three of them before they knocked me unconscious. The cries of my baby being the last that I would hear as I felt myself slip away._ Holding this beautiful toddler in my arms, I arose. Locking eyes with Loki all I felt was relief and love. My husband and child were here for me in Midgard. Loki wrapped his arms around both me and our baby girl.

"They left her there. In that hall. On the floor. Thor found her and together we began the search for you. He was my brother that night more than ever. After I handed our daughter to my mother, we found those men proceeding in doing horrendous beatings to your unconscious body. We held no mercy on them. They begged for mercy from Thor, but he wouldn't hear of it. Being the sister of Lady Sif, we grew up together. Seeing you unmoving and in pain, we all panicked.

While Thor and I dealt with them, you were supposed to be brought to the healing chambers. Instead, there were others who didn't fight and hid as guards. They took you and threw you into a portal not knowing g where it would take you or if you would live. They believed that without you, I would give up my throne and my brother would ascend. Still, he debunked their notions but helped me manage the kingdom while I searched for you as well as raising our daughter. It took a long time as you see our darling baby girl is so big now. But I never would have given up my live. You are my queen, with or without a crown. No matter what your blood states.

They healed you here on Midgard and nursed you to health. For that, I have made an alliance with this realm."

Iliana held onto me tightly and I felt utter peace. Loki took her into his arms and dipped his head in an all to familiar fashion to kiss me. I welcomed his affection and the memories that seemed like another lifetime. I have a family that loves me and a husband who is loyal through and through.


End file.
